A typical outdoor telecommunications enclosure protects components within the enclosure from any external environmental contaminants such as (for example) rain, dust, and debris. Since external power and data connections need to be made to the enclosure, various electrical cables are readily apparent when approaching the enclosure. For example, in the case of a pole or wall mounted enclosure, it is typical for these cables to enter from the bottom of the enclosure as this orientation is the most resistant to water ingress and other similar environmental conditions.
When the enclosure is mounted in a public area, a loss of any external cable connections due to vandalism has significant economic and reliability implications for telecommunications network service providers. Conversely, an enclosure design that is overly restrictive inhibits any legitimate access to the external cable connections at the enclosure during initial installation and periodic maintenance inspections.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in protecting cable connections in an outdoor telecommunications enclosure with a cable protection cover.